parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Merritt TrainBoy's Full Tomy Thomas US VHS/DVDs by Lionsgate.
Here is a list of Tomy Thomas and Friends remakes for Merritt TrainBoy. List of Episodes on the VHSs and DVDs. (Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Toby (Song) (Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures) *Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Come for the Ride (Song) (10 Years of Thomas) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *James Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale (Song) (Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Night Train (Song) (Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *It's Great to be an Engine (Song) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) (Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Terence the Tractor (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *The Snow Song (Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Come for the Ride (Song) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Accidents will Happen (Song) (Best of Percy) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) (Best of Thomas) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *A Big Day for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Thomas' Anthem (Song) *It's Great to be an Engine (Song) *Let's Have a Race (Song) (Best of James) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *The Island Song (Song) *Gone Fishing (Song) (Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) (Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Engines (Song) (James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) (Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Winter Wonderland (Song) Category:Merritt TrainBoy